riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Third World War
World War III also known as The Third World War, WWIII, or mostly and comomonly know as the Futureristic War, was a 10 year conflict between the main superpowers of Earth. It was also known to be the most destructive War In Human History out of any other Earth Conflict, even to the major superpowers of Europe, USA, and Russia. The third World War started with confusion, after Makorove Felix took control of one of Rivera's Satellites coordinating them to attack the city of Elina, having Princess Korna Husiki accuse the 21 Continentals for it's destruction, even though Europe had nothing to do with the destruction of Elina City, Including Lorianna Hoashi, who launched an unexpected Invasion of Russia while the European Civil War was raging, which brought about the Anger in Urora Huzikia, Shadow Hord, and Lanora Husikia, resulting into Russian secretly declaring war on Artemis Europe while they were still at war with each other. The United States declared War on Artemis Europe following the destruction of Elina City and Invaded the Continent from both the North and South. Europe having too be serverly weakend and heavily damaged was ill prepared for second war, and was automatically defeated on both fronts until the heavily damaged Continentals counter attacked and reclaimed Northern Europe, and pushed the U.S. out of Southern France and back towards Portugal, where after wards they conducted a daring raid on U.S. Soil in hopes of callin off the pressure that Korna was putting on the heavily damaged Continentals, the plan works and the Korna returns back too the U.S. Leaving only 300 soldiers left in Portugal. However a day following the end of the First European Campaign, Lorianna struck again, this time in Paris using a hollow shot in order too disguise her forces as Americans in order too keep the war going. There plan works after she is driven out of Paris, causing 17 of the Continenals too collapse due too much war damage. Enraged and fooled by this attack, the A.E. aggressivly throw the U.S. out of Portugal, than Invade the United States 5 years later, taking control of the entire Eastern Sea board, including much of the south and Northern Regions streching as far as Michigan. ''Prior to the War '''European Civil War' The European Civil. War (June 3rd 2015 - January 5th 2019) 4 Years Before the events of World War III The Continental Forms have transformed the entire continent of Europodoia, for the upcoming future Era, developing Satellites, that fire energy lasers, and much more faster vehicles that can out run any hostile vehicles that they come into contact with. After many tested experimental project plans that were beamed down from planet Rivera, the Europeans began to develop more energy weapons and particle weapons in order for future use. However, much of the new weapons brought about the beginning of a Large Riot that was raged all over the the continent to determine who has the better power when it came to the weapons, unfortunately their tactics come out of hand, and the fighting later grows into a Civil War. Many European nations invaded other European nations starting at France, Belgium, Germany, and Norway. one by one the war broke out in every European colony known to Human Man. As civil war ravaged throughout Europe, many of the Continental forms with their greedy ways began taking more, drastic measures into their own hands, fins, wheels, and Wings. Rammer began a massive attack on the Belgium Boarder by sneaking through the German country side, while the bulk of the German forces were engaged with the French and Spanish. After a couple of months of server fighting Rammer managed to Occupy Belgium causing GT to flee back towards Copenhagen. Despite losing Belgium It wasn't long before Harrison turned against Rammer's country of Netherlands and was forced to abandon Belgium leaving it wide open for GT to step right back into his own continent again. War In Russia Operation Not Right (December 3rd 2015 - August 13th, 2018) was an Operation that was Unleashed By Lorianna Kuzikia, An Ex Girl friend of Highland Rivera who had broke up with her after World War II and Went for Kagome Husikia instead despite her major anger issues. After over years of Anger & Jealousy mixed together Lorianna Decided that if she could not have Highland than no one can. Operation Not Right was A Well Planned Invasion of Russia by Lorianna who took control of A Large European Garrison that was not engaged in the European Civil War, and Attacked Russia Occupying one City after another angering Princess Urora Husikia, With all Love and Respect for Europe gone. Lorianna's Proved to be Unstoppable until the events of The Battle Of Vlor which was considered to be Russia's Last Stand with Moscow just around the Corner, where finally at last she was repelled due to the exhaustion of the troops and the major lack of supplies that was mostly being used In the European Civil War back In Europe. Some Of The European forces did mannaged to break through the Hord Lines and Enter Moscow where lorianna order a complete massacre of Husikia Citidel where Kagome just watched while Crying and Anger boiling deep within her, knowing that Highland never loved her and just thought of her as a hot headed Bloody Nit. With her anger now at the Point of Volcano Burstin, Ura Orders Shadow Hord and Her Sister Kagomia Husikia to Launch a full Scale Attack to throw the Europeans out of Moscow. Within Days The Europeans were Completely outnumbered and were forced to pull back from Moscow an Back to Salvestopol where they later suffered another defeat 5 Days later, than later at Fort Sorance. After finally being pushed out of Russia On August 13th of 2018, Lorianna was not concerned about the loss just smirks knowing that She has done her job and Kagome will now Cry For War against The Forms Of Europodia. Within 4 Months Later In 2019 The European Civil War was finally over and The Forms Of Europodia were at last Calm and Friendly with each other again like they used to be during the BE Years It had been four months As Highland began to worry on his Japanese Girlfriend And later advised Okinawa Williams who was In his Continent at the time that he was going to Russia to check up on his girl friend, however Mombasa Williams Okinawa's Younger Brother caught wift of their Conversation and Quickly Set off For Europe. He Reached there just in time before Highland was about to cross the Boarder and into Russian Territory. Mombasa Agreed Highland to come along too on the count of the fact that he has to get out of Mombasa from time to time, and that he also knows how to control Forces if they should run into any trouble. Highaland Excepted his Regards and gave Mombasa command of the 42nd German Division while He had control Of The 89th, England Heavy Armor Cores, within minutes Both Continents along with their forces enter Russia only to find the Continent Torn apart During the Years of The European Civil War and Lorianna's Invasion. Rivera's Satellites Hacked 4 Months After The European Civil War, and the Return Of Highland & Mark. A Group Of Russian Traitors That are Loyal To Makorove Felix, have Gathered In The Russian Georgian Boarder Just 3 Miles From The Town Of Gore. They Were Planning To Gather an Army Of European Troops To Capture the European Satellite Shield Base of Operations A.K.A Sparta Located In North East Poland. Many Anti Rivera Gangs became apart of this op and worked together in order to storm The Sparta. Within Hours Already The Newly Developed Anti European Legion Was Formed And Declared a New Threat To Europe. Unfortunately For The Continentals They had problems of their own, and were still trying to find a way to recover their continent, from Injuries after the Laser Storm that was unleashed all over Europe throughout the 5 year Civil War. On June 1st 2019 The A.L. Began to Mobilize Their Forces and moved leaving the City Of Warsaw and entering The Russian Polish Boarder where The Sparta, about 200 Miles West of the Russian Boarder. With The Half of the A.E Military being Focused More To The West for their plans of Recovery, the The A.L. took this Advantage as a major Goal. It was planned to hit the Sparta as quickly as Possible before anyone of the European Defenders can sent a distress call to the Continentals In the West. On the Night Of June 2nd 2019 The A.L. Attacked The Sparta Catching The Small European forces by complete surprise Seizing control of the Communications Outpost breaking Radio Links to the Continentals in the West. With the Communications Down The A.L. Move Upwards And Secured Berlin Hill Where the a couple of Airborne A.L. with captured European Choppers Drop A New and Improved Virus that will Be Uploaded into the R.E.C.E.S.F. Satellite Computers that will Launch an unexpected Blast at The Yarzon 7 that was scheduled to launch At 8:00Am in the Morning On June 3rd Of 2019. The A.L. Made Their last attack At 5:00Am where They finally entered the Sparta. Despite heavy Resistance the A.L. was able to break through the A.E Lines despite them having only limited Heavy Armored Vehicles. The Virus Was later Uploaded Into the R.E.C.E.S.F. data base and R.E.S. 1 Was Now Hacked and Programed to Destroy The American City of Elina located 19 Miles off the coast of Philadelphia. After The A.L. Raid At Sparta. The small City of Elina Was on It's normal days of having business, as well as having a tremendous time of Peace and negotiations. No longer, it ended in a tragedy when R.E.S. 1 Locked on to the city due to the Virus that the A.L Planted. At around 5:30 Am it was shot by Rivera's Hack Satellite and was destroyed was vaporized leaving nothing left but ruins and a Crater in the center. Some of the citizens who did managed to survive lost there families, and friends in the downtown area, with only the suburbs now remaining of the once beautiful city of Elina. The Tragedy was All Over the News world wide With Many News Stories & Propaganda spreading with many Citizens of Asia USA & Russia Now Breaking their Trust and Friendships with Europe. Princess Konra Husiki Laid in her Room Weeping over the Death of all of the Innocent people that died from the Blast, and was having Fury build in within her Heart. The Tragedy of Elina would completely break the Relationship between the United States & Europe. ''Start of the War 'First European Theater...2019' '''Korna's Invasion of Portugal' Zero Attacks Mantel Space Port War In Spain and France 'Second Battle of Mantel' Raid on the USS Alcatrez European Aggression 'Disguised Attack on Paris' Continental's Throws Korna out ''The Russian Theater...2021-2024 'Russian Raids on Europe' In early February a year following the the A.E Aggression against the United States at Portugal. Russian Planes arrived in the skies over Poland and bombed Warsaw, halting any A.E attempts for revenge against the United States for a time being forcing the Continental's to focused more on there neighbors to the East. Immediately after the bombing had commenced, Russia had gathered an army of over 3,000,000 strong in an attempt to Invade Artemis Europe in hopes of avenging the Moscow Massacre back during the European Civil War years. Plans for Invasion of Poland were thwarted however when Russian Princess Urora Huzikia, declined a frontal assault, she instead came up with a plan in order to prevent the loss of much of her military forces by continuing airstrikes all across Eastern Europe, and allowing the A.E to come to them instead. 'Betrayal of Urora Husikia' However a general in the Russian Federation military, in defiance Urora's orders back stabbed the Princess, and Invaded Poland occupying the country side about 10 miles away from the Boarder, and began to reorganize in order to attack and occupy the Sparta that was only 2 miles away. By the early crash of 2021, The Russians had gathered around the entire Sparta from anywhere on the field attempting to attack and occupy the Sparta, which was known to be about a grand total of about 12 miles west of the Russian boarder. The Russians were easily repelled due to A.E intense resistance and fortifications, forcing the Russians back into the countryside which would soon be overrun by A.E forces including the mir execution of the treacherous General who back stabbed the princess into attacking Artemis Europe anyway. The Russians now leaderless and low on reserves, were forced to go on the defense in the Polish countryside, but were eventually overrun after about 12 hours of warfare forcing any surviving Russian legions to retreat back across the boarder resulting into the A.E Invasion of Russia, and marking the beginning of the Russian Theater. 'The Russian Theater 2021-2024' As the war entered Russia beginning on March 2nd, 2021, the Continental's began to shift plans for both attacks on both the United States for attacking Paris, and the Russians for Invading the Sparta. The factions of the Artemis Empire were than divided into 2 separate pairs, one for the West, the second for the East. The Armies of the East had no military actions and were instead am massing for an Invasion of the United States whom was still shocked over the events of 2020, and how they were ruthlessly thrown out of Portugal. The Armies of the East, focused all attacks against the Russians beginning at Fort Levesky. Fort Levesky was poorly defended due to the fact of the A.E's arrival without warning and arriving earlier than Princess Urora had planned. Fort Levesky was occupied in just a couple of hours, but Shadow Hord responded to the Invasion with a counter attack in an attempt to reclaim the fort and surrounding country side. The counter attack was working well than he had planned, which would grow great suspicions within the Russian ranks. As soon as the Russians arrived on top of the hill of Fort Levesky, The Continental's responded by attacks on the flanks and multiple Artillery bombardments followed by Star Gunships. Shadow realizing that he had fallen directly into a trap, was eventually pushed down the hill and out towards the suburban country side of Levesky forcing him to withdraw from the area. After Levesky's occupation the A.E spent the next 2 years wining one victory after another against the Russians punching there way east toward Moscow. The advance of the A.E. was eventually stopped by the Continental's in order for re planing. By April 2nd, 2023 The A.E began to focus there attacks against Crimea, while using the Main force against the Russians in the East in order to prevent them from reinforcing the southern coastlines. The plan worked and much of Crimea fell to the A.E in just 2 months except for Sevastopol who was putting up much heavier resistance than any where else in Crimea. Following a 4 month siege of Sevastopol, the Russians began weakening from lack of food, and exhaustion allowing the Europeans to commence attack on the city, in which fell leaving the Russians falling back into the dock sides. Immediately after much of Sevastopol's fall the remaining Russian resistance was crushed in the docks allowing the Continental's to reclaim one of there cities that had come under Russian occupation since the Second World War. Immediately after the victory at Sevastopol the city was given back to Mega's back up state of Ukraine. The Victory at Sevastolpol forced the Princess to order much of her military's from the front at Orsha In order to try and stop the A.E from attacking from the South and reaching Moscow. This attempt would fail when the Soul Walker's Hallwoiea, and Gunghollow's A.E main force in the North East broke through Shadow's defenses and overran Orsha, allowing the Continental's to over run the City Volograd, and race North East in order to link up with the main force and finish off Moscow. After regrouping with the Main force at Jakor hill, the A.E began there march towards Urskov the last major city, and stand between Artemis Europe and the Russian capital of Moscow. As panic filled the streets of Moscow Princess Urora, Shadow and Lanora Husikia filled the city, with all forces from the surrounding regions in hopes of stalling the A.E Advance. Months progress as battle for control of Urskov was raged, at one point the A.E Appeared to be gaining the upper hand there by controlling about 87% Of the city following with another 21% a year later. Sensing victory the Continental's continued to press there legions through the city ruins up to the oil fields, about 12 miles away from Urskov. Another large battle commenced in the oil refinery, much of desperation many of the Russians attended to destroy fuel tanks in hopes of starving of the Advancing A.E.'s the tactic began to work, but Star Gunships would later arrive and silence Russian bear Artillery. With the Russians now being completely overrun and forced towards the refinery walls leading out into the country side and out of the Urskov region, Princess Urora, ordered a Nuclear missile strike in hopes that Weapons of mass destruction would force the Continental's to turn around. Without warning a Missile was launched from a nearby launcher and shelled into the A.E advance wiping out a total of about 32 legions of infantry, 4 tank decisions and 6 APC divisions. The Nuclear strike was watched by Urora, Lanora, and Shadow from the safety of the country side, but were shocked to discover that a much large A.E. force had missed the blast and was now arriving to replace all the legions lost in the nuclear explosion. Just than the Continental's responded to the attack with a R.E.C.E.S.F. Orbital attack in which destroyed the remaining surviving legions of Russia. Realizing that defeat was about to come with the loss of Urskov, the Russians retreated back to Moscow and fortified the city with anything that was available for war. However much to Moscow's surprised the A.E. didn't even try to come and attack, and instead diverted North bound towards the city of Kampov, It would later be revealed by Shadow that the A.E were punching holes around Moscow to attack and invade it from separate directions, A large ground enagement was fought again for control of Kampov during the mid stages of 2023, the A.E were once again victorious and took control of Kampov, but by 2023, the advance on Moscow would be forced to Halt as the Wester Empire began It's operations against the United States, with the Continental's and Soul Walkers leaving the Eastern front's armies within the leaders of the most well trained and programed leaders in order to continue the operations in Russia while the Continental's and Soul walkers would focus on attacks in the U.S.A. While the Invasion of the United States was commenced, the newly programmed Commanders, managed to reform there ranks, and attempted to Invade Moscow, but were repelled just after entering the suburbs. A second attempt was made to occupy Moscow, but the A.E was once again repelled, these 2 defeats would later spark confusion to the Russian defenders. After the 3rd attempt failed, the unknown leaders stalled the advances in order to save on reserves. The Russians using this as an opportunity, began the construction of a major super fortress that was known to be constructed about 13 miles East of Kampov, in order to act as a barrier in order to prevent A.E Invasion. The Stalemate in Russia would last throughout the rest of 2023, allowing the Russians to complete there secret fortress, that would later spark surprise to the forces of the A.E in 2024. By June 2nd, 2024, the A.E launched a fourth attempt to Attack Moscow, but were repelled by the Super fortress that stood in the way between Moscow, and Kampov. These major failed attacks would soon force the unnamed leaders to re summon Harrison who was already taking on Russian convoys deep behind Russian lines with CRATER Squadron, a legendary Squadron consisting of both Fighters and Bombers that were known to be remembered since the events of the Second World War. New Harrison whom was the only Continental not taking part in the U.S Theater, was switched from Deep Aerial Operations into Frontline coverage in hopes that the Squadron could bring down Urora Fortress and once again allow the A.E an entry way into Moscow. On 12th, June CRATER arrived on the front after engaging Russians in Siberia, and began to cover the A.E advance towards Urora Fortress by providing both close and long range air support, taking out both Pill boxes, bunkers, and Artillery entrenchments in both the forests and hills leading up to the fortress. CRATER's presence had been reached throughout all of Russia ever since the beginning of the Russian Theater sparking intense fear amongst the ranks of Russia. Due to the Second World War's end most of STALIN Squadron and other squadrons that took on CRATER during the events of the second world war were lost due to an unknown source, making the Russians fight CRATER like they use to during the events of the Second World War engaging them with nothing more but fighters, and no bombers. Shadow ordered all available aircraft in order to defend the fort, but even this wouldn't work allowing the A.E to claim the fortress and establish a stronghold even closer to Moscow than ever. After the occupation of Urora Fortress on June 30th, the unnamed leaders than ordered CRATER to launch aerial attacks on Moscow, in hopes of weakening the cities defenses. By July 3rd, 2024 CRATER unleashed multiple attacks along side other A.E Aircraft, but were unable to break down the Russian defenses, despite massive damage to Moscow. 'The American Theater 2023-2026' '''A.E Invasion of The United States' On January 4th, of 2023, Soldiers that were being treated in Cape Canaveral Florida came under fire from a massive A.E Invasion. The Continentals sent in large fleet of Star Gunships and Norton Bombers and, along with fighters to escort these. The A.E than landed on a beach head about 14 miles away, and began a large ground Invasion of Florida's South Eastern Sea Board. Crushing half of the National guard units in just minutes, Cape Canaveral became surrounded. The battle was nearly over with the United States Air force protecting its Space Port. However, The A.E Responded to these aces by launching several lasers from there newly constructed Sky Battleship, "A.I.N. Cypher" devastated nearly 80% Of Cape Canaveral. Despite their loyalty to their soil, the United States forces, now over whelmed on all fronts through the entire state of Florida were forced to retreat North, only to discover that the northern States as well as the South has come under fire as well. With invasion now spreading throughout the North, East, and Southern Seaboards, the A.E forces have completely over whelmed the South stretching there occupation all the way from Louisiana to Florida. The U.S Military however managed to gain a small advantage against the European Invasion at both Haris Airfield, and Three Mile Island, in which scaved the A.E Invasion forces. The Battle of Haris stopped the A.E's southern Advance into he U.S Heartland, but the United States garrison in the south were too weak to try and reclaim the occupied state. The victory at Three Mile Island weakened the A.E's Northern Approach, giving the U.S A huge advantage of there Invaders. On March 8th, the United States managed to reclaim Pennsylvania and force the A.E Back into New York, where the Northern Invaders made there final stand in the ruins of the occupied bronx. Though the U.S were on the verge of victory there tide turned into panic when a full scale fleet of A.E ships arrived from Europe and completely over taken the Bronx again, the United States attempted to counter attack, but there plans were halted, by the arrival of the Cypher which soon turned the battle into Chaos for the U.S Forces. Now in full panic the United States were pushed back into Pennsylvania, where the State later came under Occupation. The Northern Invasion began to take a tide for victory, as the occupation spreaded from the Bronx, all the way to Michigan, as well as down south to Pennsylvania. The A.E however were stopped once in the Capital of Washington D.C and were forced to evacuate. The United States military attempted to counter attack at Three Mile Island but were repelled. On November 5th, 2023 Washington D.C came under fire a second time. This time It was led to an A.E Victory, forcing the surviving United States forces to fled west, as well as East into the territories. 'The Gorgelous Theater' 4 Months after the fall of Washington D.C. The Continental's discovered the secret Island territory of Gorgelous, and discovered that Zero resides on the Island. In an attempt to end the war with the U.S. once and for all The A.E. Launch an all out Invasion of Gorgelous attacking San Forga. U.S. Forces that filled the Island there were caught off guard and were forced back out of the city. This was the beginning of the large continental retreat. Soon after the fall of San Forga, the U.S. was continued to be pushed back by European Air, Ground and Naval Forces, under the command of Continental's Ireland, and Italy. Soon the United States lost control of Kyle Region and Europeans began construction of a larges anti air gun known to man. Stonehenge deployed turning the war once again into European hands. The U.S. Air Force couldn’t operate effectively because of Stonehenge’s barrages and their Ground Force was left without Air Support and continued to be pushed back. Los Carnage, U.S’s General Headquarters, was eventually taken over. The Americans had relocated it’s GHQ on the neighboring country of Orga and the American Forces were pushed until they were out of Stonehenge’s range, on the edge of Gorgelous’s Eastern Coast. Realizing the Island was lost, the United States evacuated and filled the Islands of Orga, Junus, and Yuripidies, as the Europeans took control of Gorgelous Island. Despite there victory they still have not been able to catch Zero during there Invasion, who fled to Orga as well and escaped the Islands fall. On September 20th, 2024, after a large period of sporadic fighting, European forces destroy the U.S. early warning systems, that were connecting the Organ Chains, off the coast. A large force of European RA.89 United long-ranged Heavy Bombers flies towards Orga, from Tigerian Air Base. Tigerian Air Base was a former U.S facility, taken over by European forces to operate their long range bombers. The U.S. scramble a nearby Carrier-based Squadron, made up of new pilots, Including Zero Medina. This Squadron successfully made contact with the European Bombers and Bomber Escorts over Yurippidies Island. The Bombers and the escorts where shot down, but New Igna City had suffered heavy damage from an European Bomber, which dropped it's bombs trying to escape. The United States GHQ then scrambles the same Squadron to attack Tigerian Air Base a month after that turn around victory. The European Command had sent a large force of RA-89 Bombers to Tigerian, in preparation of attacking Orga again. The bombers are caught on the ground and the parking ramp at Tigerian Air Base is turned into a junk yard. This attack knocked out Artemis Europe's only chance to attack Orga and the United State's GHQ. European high command then dispatched their fleet of war shuos to the East coast from the United States Occupied Mainland to prepare for an all out invasion of the Organ Chains and the United States GHQ. The U.S. then attacked "The Northern Eye", a large radar facility a top Mount Loran in the Northern area of Gorgelous. This radar facility has been monitoring all U.S Ground movements and giving guidance to ground and air forces, to further delay an U.S. withdrawal from the main Island. The Northern Eye is successfully disabled and U.S. forces successfully withdrew their trapped ground forces, from northern Gorgelous to North Point, in order to prepare for an official counterattack. Europe’s new and improved fleet commisoned by the Continental's in early 2023, before the Invasion of the United States apparently known as the Rohan Fleet reaches Comrat Harbor and to resupply and prepare for their push north to invade Orga. United States command knows that the 7th fleet guarding Orga cannot stop this fleet, when they are under way, so resupply routes are targeted. The first routes to be attacked are European air supply route corridors. Thought this slowed them it was not enough to stop the invasion. The United States then executes a bold move and destroys the main petrol plant supplying the fleet and immobilizes them inside Comrat Harbor. However, the United States attacking force was forced to retreat when the feared 156th Tactical Fighter Squadron better known as the Euro Squadron, came into the area. Their surprise attack destroyed many U.S Aircraft, but the entire force was not lost. An invasion of the Organ Chain was now delayed, but still possible. Seeing a prime opportunity the United States orders a large scale air attack against the Rohan fleet. Operation Ocean Destruction is launched and the Rohan Fleet is caught in Comrat Harbor. The extended battle lasted for twenty-minutes and resulted in the Rohan Fleet being all but wiped out. This included their main fleet, along with their Super Carrier, supporting ships and the main landing force. The destruction of the Rohan fleet was an amazing blow to the European war machine. Seeing the European military staggering, The United States GHQ commits yet another bold move by attacking a large Solar Power Plant which is supplying much of European force's facilities, on the Island. The attack is successful, as well as the Dodger being heavily attacked by both Zero and treacherous New Harrison, but many aircraft are lost in this battle when Mel Medina unleashes Stonehenge attacked unexpectedly, in an attempt to protect her husband. The attack of Stonehenge was a pressing reminder to the United States Leaders that Artemis Europe still had air superiority over the Island. 'Inland Attempts' 'The Maxwal Campaign' 'Chattanooga' 'The Nevada Strike' 'Counter Attack' 'Russia & Japan arrive' 'Reclaiming the American Mainland' A.E.L. Attempts made in the Pacific...2027-2028 'China Attack & Departure of The Continentals' China had been a neutral country at the start of the Third World War and has not once along side other Asian Neighbors has seen warfare with Artemis Europe. All that changed on August 11th 2027, when a large A.E Fleet arrived in the Pacific ocean reinforced by Artemis Hallwoiea and Artemis Gunghollow. Although Gunghollow and Hallwoiea were on reserve and support at the time, the Europeans launched an attack on China in hopes of establishing a beach head at Danki Valley. The Battle of Danki Valley was the first major battle between Artemis Europe, and regulars of the Chinese Military during World War III. The two-part battle took place between August 11th and August 17th, 2027, at two landing zones (LZs) northwest of Malika in the Central Highlands of South China as part of the A.E. airmobile offensive codenamed Operation Silver Shot. The battle derives its name from the Danki River which runs through the valley northwest of Malika, in which the engagement took place. "Danki" means "river" in the local Chinese language. Representing the A.E forces were elements of the 3rd English Calvary, 1st German Division: the 1st Belgium and 2nd U.K. of the Artemis Empire Regiment, and the Irish Battalion, Greek Cavalry Regiment of Artemis Europe, facing elements of the Chinese 23rd Rifles divisions including the 404 Division. The battle involved close air support by A.E. aircraft and a strategic bombing strike by the A-99 Heavy bombers. The initial Chinese assault against the landing 1st German Division, at LZ X-Ray was repulsed after two days and nights of heavy fighting on August 11-15. However, the follow-up surprise attack on August 16th that overran the marching column of A.E Irish Division near the LZ Rome was the most deadly ambush of an A.E. unit during the course of the entire war. About half of some 300 A.E deaths in the 35-day Operation Silver Shot happened in just this one fight that lasted 16 hours. The Battle of Danki Valley, began the A.E's Pacific Campaign, but with the Sudden A.E's defeat in China Much of Asia Except japan was given warning of the Europe's most advance technology, Energetic Weapons, and orbiting death Satellites. Due to Invader Gavin, Hunter, Highland, GT, Mega, and Harrison were sent back to the ruins of Europe which was still under fire from air raids. Following the departure of the Continental's the A.E forces in the Pacific were given command by both Gunghollow and Hallwoiea. Despite an unimaginable slaughter of Chinese forces as well as the destruction of most of there Southern lands along the coast line and farther inland, China remained Neutral for the rest of World War III, fearing that the Europeans would turn there R.E.C.E.S.F. Satellites towards Beijing, but as the months passed during the Pacific Camping no other attempt was made on Invading China by Artemis Europe. 'The Vietnam Front' 'Invasion of Japan' 'Battle of the Pacific Ocean' ''Battle of The Atlantic...2028 'The End Draws Near...2028-2029' 'Second European Theater' ' ' 'Southern Advance' 'Second European Civil War' 'Attack on Paris & End of the War' 'Aftermath' 'Trivia''' Category:Wars Category:Events Category:World War III Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029